Ginny's Secret
by Sevvie.Rose
Summary: Ginny has a secret. AU. Written by Sevvie! I do not own HP - borrowing the characters.


Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling! I own nothing, I am not making profit of this! I'm just borrowing the plot and twisting some of my ideas in. Having fun, ya'know.

Ginerva Molly "Ginny" Weasley, the youngest of the Weasley Seven, had a secret. Her secret was the classic Romeo & Juliet scenario. She was now a 5th Year, and going out with a 6th Year boy. Just by hearing this, you'd assume it'd be Harry, yes, they had shared a kiss in the Common Room, but they had decided to just stay friends, not that it busted up Ginny much, since yes, she had liked Harry, but she liked another boy oh so much more. The only problem, no one would approve.

She kept quiet about it, keeping her feelings to herself, however, when she ran into him in the Hall, she had dropped her books, and surprisingly he had helped her pick them up. This was so different from the pompous brat everyone knew. Ginny knew why he had helped as well, because it was all an act, the way he acted towards Gryffindors, the way he acted in front of other Slytherins. That moment, her feelings went from like to love.

From that day on, every time they saw one another, he would give a smile in her direction when nobody was looking. It wasn't until a month after they had ran into one another in the halls, that he had approached her. She was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, it was close to curfew, and she just needed a few minutes away. When she heard the door at the bottom open, she figured it was Ron, Hermoine, or Harry coming to get her so Gryffindor wouldn't get points taken away, but when she turned, she blinked in surprise, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Hello, Ginny." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hi.." Ginny said, turning her face away to stop him from seeing the blush on her face.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked, stepping closer to her, and reaching out for her chin to pull her face towards him.

Her blushed deepened, now her face taking a similar shade to her hair, "Um, okay?" she responded staring into his Ash Gray eyes.

"Are you and.. Potter really together?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. We agreed to be just friends.. why?" Ginny said, tilting her head to the side.

"Curious, is all." He responded with a smile, pulling his hand away and walking towards the edge of the Tower to look at the Grounds.

After what felt like hours of silence, but in reality was only a few minutes, Ginny finally looked over at Draco, "We should get back to our Common Rooms."

Draco nodded in agreement, and turned to leave, before stepping back to Ginny and smiling. Ginny stared in confusion, she could tell he was thinking something, he then did something she never expected, or at least from him. He leaned over and kissed her. She stood shocked, before finally giving in and kissing him back. It was short, not like her kiss with Harry, she could feel sparks, if that made any sense. When it ended, her face had to be as red as a tomato.

She closed her eyes and sighed in content, and when she reopened them, he was gone. She frowned, but then probably thought it was for the best, this way there would be no awkward silence. She left to her Dorm, and slept peacefully for the first time in months since after the Department of Mysteries scenario.

Since then, every time they were alone, which was mostly after curfew, they would meet, share a few kisses, and hugs. Who knew it? Draco the Ferret Malfoy was a cuddler. They had never spoken of being boyfriend and girlfriend, she assumed they were though.

Ginny's life was perfect, or at least in her opinion it was, even though there still was a War, and among other things, she still was happy. Until that night, June 30th, Harry had come to the Borrow tell the Order the story the next day, Dumbledore was dead, as they had all known. Killed by Snape, but only because "The Ferret" couldn't do it, but the fact that he had stood with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, made him just as guilty. She wouldn't believe it, the Draco they knew, and the Draco she knew were different.

After everyone had calmed down, and people began to go to sleep, Ginny laid in her bed thinking about the events that had occurred. Tomorrow was Dumbledore's funeral, it was to be held at Hogwarts, even though school was out. He was also to be buried on Hogwarts grounds. She still was having a hard time believing Draco was actually a Death Eater, actually guilty of accessory for Dumbledore's murder, she loved Draco, how was she supposed to believe any of that? She shook her head clear of thoughts and decided it was best to get some sleep.

The Funeral was a quiet affair, probably a hundred people showed up, not including students and professors. Lots of crying, even she shed one or two tears. When they portkeyed home, Ginny decided to take a walk by the Garden. It was only the Weasleys, Remus, and Harry who came back to the Borrow, but she felt crowded.

As she walked through the Garden, she didn't even hear the crack of apparition, which was too far away from the Borrow for anyone to hear, until she was grabbed from behind and pulled to the an unseen area. She turned around and saw Draco, he looked tired, and paler than usual, if that was possible. "Draco!" she whispered loudly, pulling her wand out. His facial expression turned to a hurt one when he saw the wand.

"Listen, I know what Potter has been saying, and a lot of it is true, as well as false, just.. don't judge me before you know, which you won't until the end. I can't stay long, I just came to say good-bye.."

Ginny blinked tears, dropping her wand to her side, "Good-bye?"

"Not forever, but until the War is ended, I guess. I'm sorry.. I know we never spoke it, but, I care for you a lot, my idiotic families beliefs aren't my own, and, gah.." he began ranting, pulling at his hair, "I have to go, be safe." With that, he kissed her cheek, and apparated away.

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and took a few deep breaths, she couldn't go back into the Borrow with her eyes red and puffy, she turned back to the house and looked up at it, seeing Harry walk out and wave to her, she waved back and took a step forward, before looking over her shoulder where Draco stood, "I love you.." she said in a whisper, turning back and running up to the Borrow.

Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco apparated into his room, and sat down on his bed, running his hand through his White-Blond hair, sighing, "I really do love you, Ginny.." he said, laying on his bed and closing his eyes for a nap before the Death Eater meeting.


End file.
